


Will You Marry Me?

by rootytootypointnshooty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootytootypointnshooty/pseuds/rootytootypointnshooty





	Will You Marry Me?

‘I don't know what to say to you Sherlock!’ John screamed. 

‘Well then don't say anything John. All I need right now is for you to listen to me, ok?’ Sherlock seemed very calm compared to John. Which John was extremely confused about considering they hadn’t solved a case in a few days. 

‘Alright… Fine.’ Whispered john, finally giving in to hearing what Sherlock had to say. 

‘Well, first of all I just want to say that you and I have been best friends for a while now and I am so very grateful for that. I just want to say thank you, but I am sick of it!’ At this point Sherlock had slightly raised his voice but not completely, which left john even more confused than he already was. ‘I know that you don't feel the same way but I’m tired of lying to you john. I need you in my life and if this ruins everything I will never forgive myself but I must say this. And whatever happens I will always want us to be friends but I feel like I would like us to be more than that. John I – ‘ 

‘I love you, Sherlock. I love you so much!’ John walked across the room to Sherlock and kissed him. Sherlock was so confused he didn't quite know what to say. So he said what he was thinking. 

‘You love me?’ He didn't know what he expected as an answer but it certainly wasn't what he got as an answer. 

‘NO SHIT SHERLOCK!’ Within five seconds of John saying this they were kissing again. But Sherlock just pushed John away. 

‘John. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I just wanted you too know that.’ 

‘I know Sherlock, but I love you more.’ John replied. They both just started hysterically laughing, ending up lying on the thin couch together. In quite an awkward position, they just started talking. About them and about everything they have been through. They were talking for ages, and both of them loved it. But Sherlock just couldn't stand it anymore. 

‘John, I didn't tell you all of what I wanted to say.’ At this John stood up, looking confused. ‘I have been thinking about this for the last 3 years and I am finally doing it. John Hamish Watson, will you marry me?’ 

Johns look of astonishment mixed with aw was the last thing Sherlock saw before falling on the floor and waking up in a hospital bed, with John Watson by his side. It was in that moment he realised he loved John more than anyone else in the world. But he also realized something else. More than just John loved him. There on the other side of the room were Lestrade and Mycroft crying, leaning on each other. And then Molly and Mrs Hudson doing the same. These people weren’t just people he knew, they were his family, and he would never forget that. 

When he looked back to John he saw that John was crying, and holding Sherlock’s hand. 

‘Yes, Sherlock. I will marry you, but on one condition. Never ever do this too me again. 2 times is enough ok?’


End file.
